Stiles' Worst Day Ever
by Veneficus-13
Summary: Stiles is having the worst day ever. He's late to school, he gets detention, and gets kidnapped by some crazy hunters. You know, just a typical day in Beacon Hills. Warning there is some torture, hence the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic but I've had some ideas running around my head for a while. Of course, I do not own Teen Wolf. So, here we go!

Stiles Stilinski was having the worst day ever. This of course did not count when he was possessed by an evil fox spirit called the Nogitsune. Nothing was worse than watching yourself hurt and kill people. This day however, began with oversleeping. His father had come into his room, yelling at him to get up. When he shot out of bed, Stiles tripped and landed face first on the floor. He realised that Malia was already gone.

_Why didn't she wake me up?_ He thought briefly before grabbing some clothes that he hoped were clean, changing and racing out the door. He didn't stop to get breakfast.

As soon as he parked, Stiles jumped out of his Jeep and ran into the school. He arrived late to History and Mr Yukimura was forced to give him detention. Scott McCall, his best friend, gave him a questioning look. Stiles waved him off and tried to pay attention. That was when he realised he hadn't taken his Adderall. He inwardly groaned. This was going to be a long day.

'Hey, why were you late?' Scott asked as soon as the bell rang. He, Kira, and Stiles made their way to their lockers.

'Overslept,' Stiles answered simply. Scott nodded. 'Have you seen Malia? She wasn't there this morning.'

'Not yet, no.' Stiles sighed. Malia Hale was a work in progress. She had been a coyote for so long that she had forgotten how normal humans acted. 'I'm sure she's here, man.'

'You're sure who's here?' Malia said walking up with Lydia.

'Malia!' Stiles said sounding both surprised and reassured. 'Why weren't you there this morning?'

'Because we have school,' she answered as though it were obvious.

Stiles sighed. 'I know. Why didn't you wake me up? You know so we could go together?'

'I tried. You wouldn't wake up.'

'Oh.'

Malia nodded. 'Are you done questioning me? We have to get to class.' Stiles opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself. He just nodded. 'Good.' She leaned over and kissed him briefly before taking off down the hall.

'She's making progress,' Lydia said watching the coyote then turning to Stiles. She deliberately used Stiles' phrase. 'Well, we had better get to class too.' Her and Kira walked off.

The rest of the day consisted of many things going wrong for Stiles. He dropped his books and binders in the hall while trying to put them in his locker, he tripped over his shoe laces and hit one of the biggest football players, who in turn shoved him back, which then caused him to fall on his butt, he realised at lunch that he had forgotten his wallet so he couldn't buy any food, and overall he couldn't focus to save his life.

At the final bell, Scott, Kira, Malia, Lydia and Stiles met up to leave. They were all supposed to study at Scott's. The group headed out but stopped when Stiles didn't follow.

'You coming?' Scott asked.

'I can't. I got detention for being late, remember?'

'Sorry,' Kira said sympathetically. 'He can be really strict sometimes.'

Stiles shrugged. 'Not your fault. I'll meet you guys later though.'

The group turned to leave but Lydia stopped Malia. 'Don't you have something to say to Stiles?' Malia looked lost. Lydia gave her a look that said I-know-you-know-what-I-mean. Malia sighed and rolled her eyes. She caught back up to Stiles, who had started back down the hall.

'Stiles, wait!' Stiles stopped and turned around to face the coyote. He was met by her lips. After the initial surprise, Stiles kissed back. They broke apart. 'I'm sorry that I left without you this morning.'

'Oh, all is more than forgiven,' Stiles said with a grin. The couple kissed again.

'Mr Stilinski,' came Yukimura's voice from down the hall. The two grinned.

'I gotta go but I'll see you later, ok?'

Malia nodded and joined the rest of the pack. Stiles instead turned toward Mr Yukimura who did not look amused. Sighing he followed him back to his classroom.

'That was the quite possibly the longest hour of my life!' Stiles called Scott as soon as Yukimura had let him leave.

Scott laughed. 'Well, we're still here if you want to come over.'

'Definitely. After I stop home to get my Adderall. I have a major headache.'

'Ok see you soon.'

'Yep, bye.'

Stiles ended the call and pocketed his phone. He dropped off his books in his locker. Just as he was about to shut his locker, it was slammed closed. He jumped a bit in surprise. In front of him stood three of the biggest football players on the team. Among them was the one he bumped into earlier.

'Uh hey there, David,' Stiles said with a nervous smile. 'What can I do for you?'

'You can come with us so we can beat the shit out of you.'

Stiles' smile faded and he sucked in his lips. 'Or not…nice chat.' He backed up a few steps getting ready to turn and run. David had another idea. He reached out super-fast and grabbed Stiles' shirt. As he was pulled forward, Stiles tried to call out to Yukimura but was met with a fist to his face. Disoriented, Stiles was pulled off to the locker room.

Once inside, the other two, Tommy and Josh, locked the door. David threw Stiles to the floor. Stiles tried to push himself up but a foot was placed on his back.

'And why, may I ask, do you want to beat me up?' Stiles asked with his usual sarcasm.

'Because, when you hit me earlier, I spilled my drink on my girlfriend's new purse. She told me that I owe her another one.'

Stiles was still trying to get up, but couldn't. 'Well, if I hadn't been late today and forgot my wallet I'd help you out but-' He was cut off by David turning him over and pulling him to his feet. 'Come on man, what's beating me up going to do?'

'Relieve frustration,' David pushed Stiles backwards. He would have fallen but one of the others, Tommy, caught him and held him in the full Nelson. Stiles struggled but this guy was strong; really strong. He was too caught up on how strong this guy was that he didn't see the punch coming until it hit him in the stomach.

Gasping, he said, 'Ok…that hurt…come on…just let me go.'

David growled. 'But this is fun.' Stiles looked up and the sight that met him shocked him. David's eyes were glowing yellow and he had fangs. A quick check in his head told him that it was the full moon. And apparently David was a werewolf. Yeah, there was that too. He glanced to his right and saw another set of glowing eyes. Reluctantly, Stiles looked to Tommy and there were more glowing eyes.

_Great_ he thought. _It had to be today that this happened. I am so dead._

David roared and began to charge at Stiles. He squeezed his eyes shut but a loud bang followed by a thud made Stiles open them again. On the floor was David, bleeding from a hole in his head. Stiles looked up in shock.

Five men with big guns stood in front of Stiles. Josh roared in anger and Tommy threw Stiles aside like a rag doll. The two charged the five men. The sound of gunfire filled the locker room. Stiles took cover behind the lockers and covered his ears. Then everything went quiet. He thought about taking a look but he heard a woman's voice.

'Get the boy.' The woman had a thick Russian accent.

Stiles' heart began to race faster. There was only one door out and the group was between it and him. The only thing he could do was try to get to Coach's office and call for help. Slowly and as quietly as he could Stiles made his way. He stayed low as he attempted to turn the corner.

'There he is!' someone said. Stiles groaned and turned to face the man. He couldn't make it to the office and call for help. The rather large man walked toward him. Stiles took a step back.

'Listen,' Stiles said. 'I won't tell anyone anything.' The man grinned and grabbed the front of his shirt. This shirt would never be the same again. 'Please don't kill me!'

The man laughed. Then he pulled Stiles back to the front. The other four men and the woman were all standing there waiting. The men still had their guns out. Stiles looked between them and noticed how much they looked alike. Then the woman spoke.

'Test him.' Stiles' eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Another man came forward with a knife and handed it to the one holding Stiles. The knife was raised to the boy's face and he stopped moving. Then in a flash, the knife sliced through his cheek. Stiles cried out in pain as he was dropped to the floor. Holding his cheek, Stiles looked up.

'No change,' the man said. Stiles guessed the knife was silver.

'Good,' the woman said. 'He's the one we are looking for. Clean up and take him.'

Stiles scrambled to his feet in an attempt to run. However, he was no match for the five men. Soon, Stiles had his hands bound behind his back with zip ties and a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth. One of the men took his phone from his pocket and another led him over to the showers. Stiles was confused by this until he smelled chemicals. The men cleaned the bodies and the blood up. Another man came up to Stiles and dumped a bucket of chemicals over Stiles' head. It was freezing and it stung his cheek. Then he was forced under the shower head, where freezing water poured down on him. He was pulled from the showers and up front he noticed the bodies were gone. It was as if nothing had happened.

The woman came up to Stiles and said, 'Take the pictures.' The man who took his phone walked over and took a few pictures of Stiles. Stiles tried to make it difficult by moving but the one holding him squeezed his arm so tightly, Stiles thought it would break. The woman then said, 'Now, you can either come with us conscious or unconscious. If you try to make a sound, we will knock you out. Do you understand?' Stiles nodded and shivered. 'Good.'

A bag was then placed over his head and he was led by the arm. Stiles could tell when they made it outside. He could feel the chilly air on his wet skin. When he nearly tripped down the steps, the man holding his arm kept him mostly upright. He could he hear a van trunk door opening and he was shoved forward into it. The door was closed and he heard the van start up and Stiles flopped helplessly in the trunk.

Well, that's the first chapter. It's short because the story isn't all that long. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I do not own Teen Wolf. And I suck at these intro things so yeah...

Scott hung up with Stiles and chuckled to himself. Detention and no Adderall made Stiles a little out of it. He turned to the rest of his pack. 'Stiles should be here soon. He's just running home first.' They all nodded and got back to quizzing each other.

That was an hour ago.

The Alpha had tried calling Stiles but it went to voice mail. Kira called her father to ask if he had seen Stiles since the detention but he hadn't.

'I'm going to his house,' Scott said putting his jacket on.

'I'll go with you,' Kira volunteered.

'Can someone stay here in case he comes in?' Scott asked. 'Maybe he just forgot his phone or something.'

Lydia nodded. 'We'll stay,' she said speaking for Malia who looked disappointed.

'I want to find Stiles.'

'If he's not at home, then I will call you guys, ok?' Scott promised. Malia nodded and sat back down. He and Kira left and hopped on Scott's dirt bike. They took off to Stiles' house.

As they pulled up, Stiles' Jeep wasn't there but the Sheriff's vehicle was and Mr Stilinski was just getting out. He waved at Scott and Kira as they approached.

'Hey guys,' the Sheriff greeted. 'Are you guys done studying?'

Scott shook his head. 'That's why we're here. Stiles was supposed to be at my house an hour ago and he's not answering his phone.' The Sheriff's face turned to one of concern. The last time Stiles had disappeared he was possessed by the Nogitsune.

'Ok, well his Jeep's not here. Where was he last?'

'The school. He got a detention from my dad for being late,' Kira said with a frown.

Mr Stilinski sighed. 'Alright let me double check that he's not inside. Then we'll go to the school.' He ran inside while Scott and Kira waited. Scott knew Stiles wasn't inside. The house was quiet. The Sheriff returned.

'He's not there. Let's go.' He got back into his car and Scott and Kira got back on the dirt bike. When they arrived at the school, Scott called Malia, just as he had promised.

'Stiles wasn't home, we're checking the school. He hasn't called has he?'

'No, he hasn't. I'm coming there.'

'Ok,' Scott said and then hung up. 'Malia and Lydia are on their way,' he informed Kira and Mr Stilinski.

'His Jeep is still here,' the Sheriff said. 'Let's check inside.'

The three went inside and Scott tried calling Stiles again. As the phone rang, he stopped.

'What's wrong Scott?' Kira asked. Scott held his hand up.

'I hear his phone ringing.' Kira and the Sheriff followed Scott. He stopped at the boy's locker room for a moment then went in. 'Stiles!' he called out.

The three looked around. It smelled strongly of chemicals like it had just been cleaned. Scott found Stiles' phone as the voice mail kicked in.

'Stiles!' Mr Stilinski shouted.

Scott looked at Stiles' phone. Once he ended the call, he noticed the camera was left open. He went to the gallery and there were pictures of Stiles with someone Scott didn't recognise. Stiles' arms were tied behind his back and he was gagged. There was a cut on his cheek and he was soaking wet. The man holding him was huge and held an equally huge gun. Stiles looked terrified.

'He's not here,' Kira said breaking Scott's gaze on the pictures. He rubbed his nose and sniffled a bit. 'Scott? What's wrong?'

The Sheriff came over too. Scott reluctantly showed them the pictures. The last had a message attached. It said "We're coming for your pack, Scott McCall." A woman in her forties was shown grabbing Stiles' chin to force him to look at the camera.

'That's why it smells like chemicals in here,' Scott said. 'To cover their scents.'

Stiles was carried over someone's shoulder into some kind of building and sat in a cold, hard chair. The zip ties binding his hands were cut, but before Stiles could even dream of moving, his arms were grabbed and held to the arms of the chair. More zip ties were used to pin his arms in place. The bag and the cloth in his mouth were removed. He gagged and coughed a bit then looked around. They were in some kind of warehouse. It was freezing and it didn't help that Stiles was still soaking wet.

As he looked around, his eyes fell on the woman walking over to him. Now that he had no choice but to pay attention to her, he got a better look at her. She had long black hair that she kept pulled up in a tight bun and cold blue eyes. The woman was quite tall. Maybe 5'11" if Stiles had to guess. He eyed the five men. They shared similar features and looked to be rather close in age.

'Who are you people?' Stiles asked as he finally got the nerve to speak.

'I am Alexandra Borzoi and this is my family; Grigory, Dmitry, Yefim, Lev, and Mikhail,' she answered. 'I have no problems in telling you this because you are going to die.'

'Then why didn't you just kill me when you killed the others?' Stiles shouted. 'They were innocent high school students!'

Alexandra took hold of his chin and looked right into his eyes. 'Because you are going to tell me where your Alpha and the rest of his pack is.'

Stiles' eyes widened. 'Wh-what are you-' He was cut off by Alexandra slapping him across the face. His head snapped to the side and his mouth opened slightly in surprise.

'Do not pretend not to know. We know who you are Mr Stilinski. Just as we knew those jocks were not innocent. They were monsters.'

'Their eyes were gold! They didn't kill anyone!' Stiles said with anger. 'And if you know who I am, then you know that my dad's the Sheriff and he'll be-' Alexandra slapped him again.

'I know who your father is and he is of no concern to me,' she said sternly. 'Now you can wither tell us where Scott McCall and his pack meet or we can torture you.'

Stiles glared at her. There was already a red mark on his cheek. 'Then, I guess you'll have to torture me,' he said putting on a brave face.

'I will enjoy breaking you,' Alexandra said with a cruel smile. 'Let's first see how well Mr Stilinski does with the cold.' The Borzois turned and left the room. Stiles heard the sound of locks being slid into place and then nothing.

The first thing Stiles did was see just how tight the zip ties where. He tugged on them which not only proved they were tight but also caused the plastic to cut into his skin. Stiles sighed and as he did he saw his breath. So, not only was he soaking wet but it was literally freezing in the room. He pulled his legs up onto the chair in a poor attempt to get warmer. He silently hoped that Scott would find him.

So, there's chapter two. I don't do so well with these outros either. ^_^ Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 of Stiles' Worst Day Ever. I do not own Teen Wolf. Enjoy!

'Even if I had his scent, there's nothing here!' Scott said angrily. The full moon was only adding to his anger. Malia, however, looked on the verge of ripping someone's face off.

'What do we do then?' she growled.

The Sheriff spoke up. 'We hope that the kidnappers will contact us again. Let's go to the station to see if we can get a trace.'

Stiles wasn't sure how much time had passed but what he did know is that he couldn't feel his hands or feet. He moved them but it only caused painful prickles to shoot through them. His jaw ached from his teeth chattering so much. It was a good sign though, it meant that hypothermia hadn't set in yet. Stiffly, Stiles moved his legs up and down and rotated his shoulders. He needed to keep the feeling in his joints.

The door opened and the teen looked up. Alexandra, one of her sons, and a younger girl entered. The son had a bucket in his hands. Stiles really hoped it wasn't more cold water. He wasn't sure he could take that. Alexandra walked straight to him with the girl following.

'Where does Scott McCall's pack meet?' she asked getting to the point. Stiles just looked away from her. He was still shivering. 'Dmitry, bring the bucket.'

Dmitry complied and proceeded to dump the bucket over Stiles. It wasn't cold water as Stiles had thought it would be. It was boiling. Or at least that's how it felt to Stiles' cold skin. He cried out in pain and involuntarily thrashed.

'If you thought that was bad, then I will break you sooner than I expected. Dmitry, get Mr Stilinski better situated.' The large man put the bucket down and pulled out the same knife that was used to test him. He cut the zip ties, not caring if he also cut Stiles. He picked the boy up by the front of his shirt. This T shirt would never be wrinkle free again.

'H-hey!' Stiles stammered. 'Let me go!' He squirmed around trying to get free.

'Grigory,' Dmitry called out. 'Come and help me. This one's squirmy.' Another man came in and Dmitry pulled Stiles to the wall that was behind the chair. Stiles saw chains bolted to it and inwardly cringed. If he thought the zip ties hurt, this was going to be so much worse. He was pushed against the wall and held there. Dmitry caught one of Stiles' flailing arms and reached up to a set of shackles. Stiles fought as hard as he could but the two men were much stronger and very skilled in what they did. The teen soon found himself chained to the wall with his arms stretched out and above his head.

Grigory then dent down to shackle his ankles as well but Stiles decided to do something incredibly stupid. He reached up to the chains to pull himself up and kicked out as hard as he could. Stiles caught Grigory right in the head. The man grunted in pain and toppled over. Dmitry, however, was on him in an instant and punched Stiles square in the solar plexus. All of the air left his lungs. While Stiles couldn't breathe, Dmitry shackled his ankles to the wall, and then went to his brother's side.

'You'll pay for that,' Alexandra spat out. 'Victoriya, handle him.'

Oxygen finally reached Stiles' lungs and he dared to look up. Grigory was holding his head and being walked out by Dmitry. Stiles felt an ounce of pride knowing he did that. Alexandra and the girl were nowhere to be seen. This made Stiles a little nervous. What were they doing? His nerves only increased when Victoriya, he assumed, appeared before him. In one hand were a pair of scissors and in the other was a wicked looking whip with barbs. Her dark eyes held a predatory stare as she stalked toward him. Like her mother, Victoriya had dark hair but her eyes were so dark that Stiles felt he could get lost in them.

Stiles swallowed hard as Victoriya lifted his shirt. He felt the cold metal of the scissors touch his stomach and trail slowly up his chest as she cut his shirt. Well now this T-shirt was truly history. He lifted his chin to avoid the scissors cutting him. Victoriya grinned as she exposed his smooth stomach and chest. Goosebumps started appearing across his skin as he shivered.

'Oh, are you cold?' Victoriya said, speaking for the first time. Her voice was surprisingly soft. 'I will warm you up.'

Victoriya took a step back and gripped the handle of the whip tightly. With a grin she sent the whip out and into Stiles' chest. Stiles couldn't stop the scream as the leather stung and the barbs tore through his flesh. He had never felt such pain before. Then it came again, and again, and again. The boy cried out with each lashing. Victoriya laughed. She used that handle of the whip to lift Stiles' chin. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

'Are you warmed up now?' she asked in a falsely sweet voice. 'Where does Scott McCall's pack meet?' Stiles just squirmed uncomfortably and said nothing. Victoriya let his head drop and took a step back.

'Why are you protecting them? You're human. You have absolutely nothing supernatural about you!'

Stiles did not need the reminder. 'Scott is like my brother and I would rather die the most gruesome and terrible death than let you even lay a finger on him,' he said with such venom in his voice.

'Well, there's a problem with that,' Victoriya said with a smile. 'We know where McCall lives. We could go and get him anytime we want.'

'Then why do you need me?'

'We don't know who else is in his pack. An Alpha's bond to his pack is too strong to give them up. Especially a True Alpha. That's why we have you. Humans are so much easier to break. Even if you run wolves.'

'I won't tell you anything,' Stiles said with his face full of determination.

Victoriya scoffed. 'You'll break eventually.'

The sound of Stiles' phone chimed in the silence. 'I've got something,' Parish said. The group had gone to the sheriff's station and filled in the Deputy about the situation. The Sheriff looked up from his screen. 'A text just came in and I got where it came from.' Everyone gathered around Parish.

'Where is he?' Stilinski asked.

'The middle of nowhere, sir.'

'What did the text say?' Scott asked.

Parish hesitated. 'It's a video.' He opened the text and turned Stiles' phone so they all could see it.

When the video loaded it showed Stiles chained to a wall somewhere. His shirt was cut opened and his chest and stomach were covered in cuts and welts. He appeared to be unconscious. This did not last long as a bucket of water was dumped over him. When he lifted his head the pack saw a large cut across his check that overlapped the first. The same woman from the picture came into view. She held a knife.

'Scott McCall, I know you and your pack are watching this. My name is Alexandra Borzoi,' she said. 'I want you to turn yourself over to me, along with your pack.'

'Scott don't-!' Stiles was cut off when Alexandra grabbed his chin roughly.

Alexandra looked back at the camera while still holding the teen's chin. With her other hand, the one holding the knife, she stroked his damaged cheek. Stiles cringed.

'You've trained this one well. He won't give any of your pack up. Now, you can meet my demands,' she continued. 'Or I can continue to mare this cute little face until its unrecognisable and dump his body for you to find.'

'Scott please don't come!' Stiles yelled trying to pull away. There was a glint of silver, followed by a cry of pain. Stiles head hung but they could tell he was still awake from the quiet sobs that could be heard. They could see blood dripping onto the floor.

'You have 24 hours.' Then the video went dark.

The pack was silent. Scott was in utter shock. His best friend was being tortured because of his loyalty. The Sheriff was distraught. His son was the only thing he had left. Kira was visibly upset as she clung to Scott's arm. Lydia had silent tears streaming down her face. She and the loveable goof had grown to be such close friends. Parish looked very shaken. He hadn't know the teen that long but he saw how good the boy's heart was. And Malia; Malia looked ready to kill someone. She loved Stiles. She had never loved anyone like this before and she didn't want to lose him.

And there you have it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4! I do not own Teen Wolf. Enjoy!

Stiles was on the verge of passing out again. He had been whipped so many times he had lost count. Then there was Alexandra were he damn knife. There was a new cut across his other cheek. She had cut up his arms and even stabbed him a few times, nothing lethal, but it still hurt like hell.

'Please…' he whispered as Alexandra trailed the knife down from the hollow of his neck to his chest and stomach. She never broke the skin but the coldness of the blade caused Stiles to tremble. 'Just…kill me…Ah!' Stiles screamed as the knife plunged into his hip. He could feel it touch the bone. It was twisted and Stiles screamed in agony as his world went dark.

'I don't like this plan,' Malia stated bluntly.

'And I don't want anyone else to get hurt,' Scott answered.

Scott's plan was simple. He would go in, get Stiles, and get out. It was simple but he wouldn't let anyone else come, except the Sheriff only to take Stiles to the hospital in case Scott got caught.

'Scott, are you really sure you want to go in by yourself?' Kira asked with concern. 'What if they catch you before you get to Stiles?'

'Then I'll get them to let him go. Stiles is only human and they want werewolves. They'll have to let him go.'

'Or they'll just kill him.' Everyone turned to see Derek Hale and Braeden standing in the doorway. 'Now I know why Stiles is the one to come up with the plans. You plans suck.'

'Derek!' Scott said sounding surprised. 'What are you guys doing back?'

'I got word that Stiles was taken by the Borzois,' Braeden said. 'This isn't good. They will kill Stiles, even if you turned your whole pack in.'

'But why?' Lydia asked on the verge of tears again. 'He's normal.'

Braeden shrugged. 'He associates with you guys. And he knows too much.'

Scott sighed. 'Then what do we do?'

The mercenary smiled. 'I have an idea.'

Stiles woke up very slowly. His eye lids were so heavy and his entire body felt numb. However, the slightest movement caused pain to ripple through him. Even trying to open his eyes hurt. He hung against he shackles holding him to the wall, since his legs were no longer supporting him. His arms felt sticky and one pant leg was sticking to his leg and he wondered why.

With a struggle, he opened his eyes. The sight confused him. His pant legs were two different colours. One was the normal tan and the other was darker, almost black. Biting his lip, Stiles tried to get his feet beneath him. His left leg seemed fine, but as soon as he moved his right, pain shot through his hip. That's when he noticed the knife still stuck in him.

His breathing came in short gasps as everything rushed back. Stiles had to look anywhere but his leg. His eyes darted around. He caught sight of his wrists. It's funny how he hadn't noticed any pain coming from them considering the blood oozing from the cuts that the shackles had given him.

_Oh God_, he thought. _I'm going into shock._

Stiles couldn't breathe. He was going to die.

Through his panicked breaths, he was vaguely aware of voices, someone calling his name. Stiles tried to focus on breathing. He could remember Lydia telling him that holding your breath could stop panic attacks but he just couldn't. It was too hard. There were hands on his shoulders. He looked up and saw his dad's concerned face.

'D-dad…?'

His dad put a finger to his lips and whispered, 'Don't worry, we're going to get you out of here.' Mr Stilinski bent down to undo the shackles around Stiles' ankles. Having his father here calmed him enough to stop his panic attack. He was now only slightly sobbing. When he stood, Mr Stilinski noticed the knife sticking out of his son's hip. He looked right into Stiles' eyes.

'Son, this is going to hurt. Try to focus on me, ok?' Stiles nodded weakly. The Sheriff took a deep breath and Stiles bit his lip. The knife was pulled out. Stiles bit back his scream. 'Alright let's get you out of here.' The Sheriff moved to support most of Stiles' weight and began to undo the shackles.

As Stiles tried to keep his breathing in check, he could hear more voices. One sounded like Braeden, but that was impossible. She was in Mexico with Derek.

'Dad?' he whispered. 'Who else is here?' The Sheriff got one of the shackles undone and Stiles' arm fell limply to his side. He was completely exhausted.

The Sheriff set to work on the second shackle. 'It's ok, son,' he said. He got the shackle undone and the teen collapsed onto his father. He could hardly keep his eyes opened.

'Dad…they'll kill Scott…'

The Sheriff started to half lead, half carry Stiles to the back door. 'Scott will be fine. The others are here too.' He sounded like he was trying to reassure himself as well as Stiles.

Stiles was starting to come around more. He became aware of gunfire and yelling. He stopped. 'Dad…we have to help them.' His voice was shaky.

'Stiles, you are in no condition to help them. You've been beaten and lost a lot of blood. I need to get you out to Melissa.' The Sheriff understood his son wanting to help but, he wanted Stiles safe. He continued toward the back door when the door to the room opened.

The two looked up to see Victoriya and her damn whip. She was bleeding from a few cuts and scratches but looked as fierce as ever. She grinned when she saw Stiles and the Sheriff. 'I knew it!'

Victoriya took a few steps toward them. Stilinski shifted Stiles a bit and drew his gun. He put himself between Stiles and the hunter.

'Stay back!' he warned aiming his gun at her.

The huntress grinned. 'Oh I don't need to get any closer.' She used her whip to pull the Sheriff's gun from his hand. She pulled it back and sent it out just as fast. It wrapped around the Sheriff's wrist and the barbs dug into his skin. It hurt like a bitch but he kept a hold of Stiles. The teen was amased at his father's strength. It was short lived, however, as Victoriya pulled back on the whip with more strength than the Sheriff thought possible. Stilinski was forced forward and Stiles slipped from his grasp. Stiles couldn't support himself with the state of his hip and he tumbled to the floor. Victoriya laughed manically as she continued to pull the Sheriff away from Stiles. The Sheriff tried to get the barbs out but as she tugged on the whip, they buried themselves further into his skin.

Stiles tried to push himself to his feet but his leg wouldn't allow him to. He could only watch with blurred vision as his dad struggled. Tears streamed down his face. 'Dad!' he screamed. He felt so helpless. His dad risked his life to come in and get him and Stiles couldn't do anything to help anyone. It was like Matt and Kanima or the Darach all over again. He squeezed his eyes shut.

His eyes snapped open as he remember his dad's gun. Stiles searched the room frantically and then saw it. It wasn't too far from him. He began to pull himself to it. Victoriya didn't seem to notice. His hand closed around the cold metal. Stiles pushed himself up to a seated position and raised the gun with a shaking hand. He had never fired a gun before.

'Hey!' he yelled. 'Let my dad go!'

Victoriya looked over. She now had the Sheriff pulled to her and held a knife to his throat. Anytime he moved she'd pull on the whip. She laughed when she saw Stiles lying on the floor pointing a shaking gun at her. 'You're going to shoot me?'

Stiles took in a deep breath and nodded. 'If you don't let him go…Just let my dad go…'

'How about I kill Daddy and let you watch instead?' she said laughing. She raised the knife to the Sheriff's throat.

'Let him go!' Stiles shouted.

A loud bang sounded and Victoriya's eyes widened as she fell forward. The Sheriff stumbled a bit but remained standing. He looked at Stiles with a shocked expression. Stiles himself was shocked as he dropped the gun. He didn't think he had pulled the trigger. Then he saw Braeden in the doorway. Stiles was both relieved he hadn't killed someone and that his dad was safe. His head swam and the last thing he saw before falling unconscious was his dad running toward him.

The next chapter will be the last. As I said, it's a short fic. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the final chapter of Stiles' Worst Day Ever. I hope you enjoy it! I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles' eyes began to flutter. He was so completely wiped out but as he started waking up he heard this annoying beeping sound. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. The beeping was so annoying and being awake meant being in pain. Groaning, Stiles opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital. Stiles wasn't sure why he didn't figure that out sooner but he blamed the pain meds.

He used that as an excuse for not noticing his dad sitting a chair next to his bed. Stiles watched as the Sheriff's slow and even breaths came as he slept. The Sheriff's wrist had been bandaged but other than that he looked ok. Stiles then took note of his own injuries. He raised his arms sluggishly and saw each wrist was bandage and the cuts from Alexandra's knife were cleaned and many had butterfly closers over them. On each cheek was a bandage. He hoped those wouldn't scare. Unless they made him look cool.

Carefully, Stiles propped himself up on his elbow and tried to prepare himself to see his hip. He took a deep breath and pulled the blanket down. On his right hip was a thick bandage that was covering what he could reasonably believe were stitches. The bandage was almost soaked all the way through with crimson. Stiles suddenly felt dizzy. The room spun and he could hear the heart rate monitor speed up as his heart pounded against his chest. He fell back against the bed.

The commotion woke Stilinski up. At first he was confused but then he saw his son. Stiles looked to be having a panic attack. He shot out of the chair and was by his son's side in an instant. 'Stiles!' he said urgently. 'Stiles, you're ok. You're safe.'

Stiles shook his head and his eyes trailed down to his hip. The Sheriff carefully covered him back up with the blanket. He placed his hands on his son's shoulders. 'Stiles, please,' he pleaded. 'You need to breathe.'

Two nurses came rushing in. One went to either side of Stiles to each check the machines and his pulse. The was still near his son. 'Sir, we're going to have to ask you to move.' Stilinski took a step back to allow the nurse to check Stiles' IV.

'He's still not coming around,' the other nurse said.

'Alright I'll have to give him Lorazepam.' She took out a syringe and emptied its contents into the IV. Stiles' eyes fluttered and closed and his breathing returned to normal. The nurse made a few notes on his chart.

'Is he going to be ok?' the Sheriff asked.

'He'll be out for a while but he should be fine,' one nurse said. 'Do you know what triggered the attack?'

'He was looking at his leg,' answered the Sheriff. 'Maybe it was the blood. He can be a little squeamish.' The nurse nodded and proceeded to change the bandages.

Scott came in with two coffees and looked a little confused. 'What happened?'

'Stiles woke up but he had a panic attack when he saw his leg,' the Sheriff tells him as he takes one of the coffees. 'They gave him something to help him relax.' Scott nodded. The Sheriff took a sip of the scolding coffee and winced. The Alpha looked over at his best friend. He was so pale and there were too many bandages covering his frail body. The only good thing was that Stiles appeared to be sleeping peacefully. The nurses finished changing the bandages and excused themselves. Scott took Stiles' hand in his own and watched as the black veins formed and worked their way up his arm. There weren't too many and Scott barely felt it.

'He's not in that much pain, at least.'

'Good,' Stilinski said. 'I hate to see him like this.' He took Scott's place in holding Stiles' hand.

The next time Stiles woke up he was more aware of his surroundings and those in the room. 'Hey Dad,' he said in a hoarse voice.

The Sheriff smiled and picked up a glass of water. 'Hey, I'm glad you're awake. How are you feeling?'

'Like I've been hit by a bus.' Stiles pushed himself up with a groan and gratefully took the water. The cold water helped to relieve his dry throat.

Scott took a step forward. 'I can take some of the pain,' he said reaching out.

'I'm fine, Scott,' Stiles said and smacked his hand away. Scott pulled his hand back looking a little hurt. 'Really, I'm ok.'

'Ok,' said Scott. 'I just hate seeing people getting hurt because of me.'

'I'm going to go and talk to Melissa,' the Sheriff said excusing himself to give the boys time to talk.

'Scott, please don't think this is your fault.'

'But if it weren't for me becoming an Alpha in the first place-'

'Scott!' Stiles says sharply, stopping his best friend. 'If I hadn't of convinced you to go into the woods that night to find a body, you wouldn't have been bitten in the first place. We can play the blame game all day, but what matters is that no one died.' Stiles paused. He sat forward with his eyes wide. 'Wait no one died, right? God please tell me no one died.'

Scott chuckled a bit. 'No, no one died. Just a few minor injuries that have probably already healed.' Stiles sighed with relief and sat back against the pillows again. 'They did have wolfsbane we've already gotten it taken care of.' Stiles nodded and the two fell into a comfortable silence. They knew that everything that had happened was neither one of their faults.

One week later, Stiles was almost completely better. All of the cuts and welts had begun to fade and it didn't look like any of them would scar. His hip was still pretty tender and he walked with a limp but even that was healing fine. The rest of the pack decided to ban him from going out on any adventures. Until he was fully healed, Stiles was stuck with only doing research. Even though it drove him mad not to be out with the pack, Stiles understood that they were only trying to keep him safe. His dad sure did appreciate it and even helped him with research when he could. Stiles still had to explain a lot to him.

Anytime the Sheriff had to work, one of the pack would come over to keep Stiles company. Most of the time it was Malia. Together, they tried to gather more information about the Desert Wolf, her mother. They tracked the sightings and stories to try to figure out where she was now. However, she too grew restless and needed out of the house. Stiles couldn't help but laugh when she would start to pace his room.

Overall, the pack was whole and getting stronger. Stiles was proud to be the boy who ran with wolves.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
